ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Germany)
Cartoon Network is a German children's television channel broadcasting cartoons, based in Munich. Originally, the channel used the City bumpers, before switching to the Arrow bumpers. Later, the channel switched to Check It 1.0 on November 25, 2010 at 12:00 AM, and later switched to a hybrid of the Check It 1.0 and Check It 3.0 themes in October 2014. Since September 2016, the channel has been exclusively using the Check It 4.0 theme. Cartoon Network Germany is available in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. Broadcasting In August 2013, SES Platform Services (now MX1) won an international tender by Turner Broadcasting System to provide playout services for Cartoon Network, Boomerang, glitz*, TNT Film and TNT Serie (in both SD and HD) for the German-speaking market, digitization of existing Turner content, and playout for Turner on-demand and catch-up services in Germany, Austria, Switzerland and the Benelux region, from November 2013. M7 Group's Kabelkiosk stopped broadcasting of Cartoon Network on 1 March 2017. On 14 June 2018, every Turner Broadcasting System Europe's international channel has ceased operations for good. History Cartoon Network launched in Germany on September 3, 2005 as a Saturday morning programming block on kabel eins. In December 2013, kabel eins cancelled the programming block. In June 2006, a German version of Boomerang was launched; this was followed by the simultaneous launch of Cartoon Network Germany as a 24-hour channel and TCM Germany on December 5, 2006. On 1 September 2016, Cartoon Network Germany re-branded using graphics from the Check It 4.0 branding package. But on 14 June 2018, all of the Turner's channels, including Cartoon Network Germany, has ceased operations. Shows Final shows *''Adventure Time'' (also airs on Nickelodeon) *''Angelo Rules'' (also airs on Super RTL's Toggo) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (reruns) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (also airs on Disney Channel) *''Johnny Bravo'' (reruns) *''Johnny Test'' (also aired on Nickelodeon) *''The Amazing World of Gumball (also airs on Nickelodeon) *''Regular Show'' *''We Bare Bears'' (also airs on Disney Channel) *''Steven Universe'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Clarence'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (also airs on Nickelodeon) Former shows *''Courage the Cowardly Dog *''DreamWorks Dragons *''Ed, Edd n' Eddy'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Best Ed'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Chowder'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Backyard Wizard of Oz'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Fanta Babies: On the Case'' *''Ben 10'' *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''The Latest Buzz'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Superbabies'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (reruns) *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Ancients of Ooga: The Series'' *''Grim and Evil'' *''Worms'' *''Robotboy'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Farmkids'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Cartoon Network Checker'' *''Cartoon Network Spurensuche'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: The Series'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Lego Vehicles: Delivery Adventure'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Spider-Man ABC'' *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Gormiti'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Sinbad Sails Alone *''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series'' *''My Spy Family'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''My Dating's Stepbrother'' *''Sonic Advance: The Series'' *''Lassie'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Twister: The Animated Series'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''Cartoon Network Face Academy'' References Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Cartoon Network Category:German television networks Category:Children's television networks